Tea With Count D
by Beautiful-Boy-Love
Summary: A normal day in the life of one Detective Orcot and the mysterious Count D. Or is it? Why does Leon suddenly have these strange feeling for the Count and what did he put into his tea? read and find out. LD Male on male don't like it? Then don't read it!
1. Tea in China Town

Tea With Count D

Detective Orcot was tired. The office had once again made fun of him for his obsession with the count and his Pet shop. However, he knew Count D had to be behind it, only the contracts signed by his costumers kept him exempt again and again. _Not this time. This time you're going down)_ Leon thought.(A/N pun intended. Tee hee!)

"Ah! Detective, do sit down it's time for tea,"D greeted the blonde.

"It's always time for tea around this place," Leon grumbled to himself.

"What was that"," D asked from the kitchen.

"Uh, nothing," he answered. It was always the same day in day out. Wake up, go to work, leave work, got to pet shop. He didn't know what but something kept drawing him here. He'd long since given up on putting the delicate count behind bars_. (He wouldn't look to pretty in prison clothes anyway) WHOA! Where had that come from?_ Leon pondered confused by his current train of thought.

"So, Detective what is the charge you hold against me today," D asked Mitch matched eyes twinkling with mischief. He rather enjoyed his almost daily sparring matches with the detective. He was possibly the most interesting person he'd ever met

"Huh," Leon answered startled out of his thoughts by the counts suave tenor voice.

"Come now the only reason you've ever come into this shop is to accuse me of some death or another," _Though I wish that wasn't so_. D thought to himself. He'd had a soft spot for the detective since the day they first met. He'd never admit it though, to be with a mortal was forbidden.

"Ah, well um," Leon stuttered taking a second sip of his tea. What is wrong with me! _All I can think of is that feminine body beneath my own. Those fine long fingers upon my flesh. What did he put into the tea! That has to be it. I'm not gay!._ Leon reasoned trying desperately trying to focus on the conversation.

"Well what," Count D smirked lightly fully aware of the predicament his friend was in. Innocently he slid across the couch to where the perplexed Orcot sat, surreptitiously sipping at his tea.

"Did you um sell a um… a pet to an Amelia Atwater, "Leon asked avoiding eye contact.

"Yes why do you ask," D answered intrigued by Orcot's valiant attempt to control himself. It was only a matter of time now.

"She uh,… went missing a couple days ago. Perhaps you know where she went," Leon said regaining a bit of his edge.

"I'm sorry my Dear Detective but as to the disappearance I've no idea.," D responded leaning slightly into Orcot's face. "Uh, um do you have to be so close," the detective asked.

"Why, does it bother you? My dear detective," D answered blowing the words into Leon's face. Pride stung Leon replied.

"No, it's just that…um,"

"Yes," D breathed encouraging the nervous mortal. He didn't have to wait for long. Soon his soft delicate lips were captured in Leons full and rugged ones._Hmmm_ D sighed in satisfaction. _Mortals have all the fun_

"Ack, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..," Leon abruptly pulled away appalled by his own actions. It wasn't, couldn't be possible that D felt the same way.

"I'm not sorry Leon. Not at all," D said his name for the first time the L rolling off his tongue like butter.

"You're…you're not,  
Leon asked surprised at the actions of the Asian shop owner.

"No," D answered. Then eyes glimmering in lust he flipped the sign from open to closed. Turning with a feral grin he said "come now Detective let me show you to the Back of the shop…..

The end? Well that's up to you. Want sex well then you my friends must review.


	2. Scream my Name

Chapter 2:

Leon found himself hypnotized by the gentle yet sensual sway of the Count's hips. He still couldn't get over the true size of the seemingly small shop in China Town. Abruptly Leon was startled from his musings by twin pools of irises, smoldering desire.

"Here we are Detective," D whispered brushing into the room. Leon would have been more impressed had he not been mesmerized by the lithe Asian before him. Slowly walking towards him D breathed.

"Do you like what you see,"

"Yes, Very much," he answered gently pulling D to himself.

"I meant the room detective,"

"Well I didn't ," Orcot said pulling the pliant count up for a passionate kiss. Lost within the kiss D stumbled back onto the lavish king size bed in the center of the room, pulling Orcot along with a well placed hand.

"You're nor wearing anything under that dress of your are you," Leon gasped incredulous. Far too correct Leon in his vocabulary D nodded, a mischievous light illuminating the mismatched orbs under thick dark lashes.

"You've never worn anything under those dresses have you," Leon asked finding the prospect more than a bit enticing. Again D silently nodded his head, then rising up whispered into Leon's ear.

"No more talking Detective,"

"Detective is it," Leon said.  
"I see no reason to call you otherwise." D answered subtly challenging him.

"That will soon be rectified" Orcot replied beginning a wild attack on the collar bone of the count.

_Dratted piece of cotton_ In a flash of D's delicate nails Leon's shirt was ripped in two distinct pieces and flung across the room. _Now this is more like it_ D thought running soft delicate fingers over the wide expanse of slim toned muscle on the man above him.

Feverishly Leon tore at the sash girding the petite count's waist. The chingese fell away wafting to the floor, Orcot gasped aloud at the lithe beauty beneath him.

D was thin though not sickly so. His silky soft skin spoke of great care and delicacy though his uncalloused yet strong hands bore testimony to his work within the small pet shop. His hair, now obsidian night, fell around his feminine features like a blackened halo from hell itself. Lastly Leon's eyes fell upon the slight yet full pink lips parted in rushing breath.

Viciously as though a man possessed Leon Orcot captured them with his own. Soon he felt the count's hands flying across his skin, leaving wailing ghosts of passion wherever they touched.

"De..Detective,"

"Uh?"

"Now, Detective"

"Nu," Leon continued his exploration of D's body. Taking his left nipple between his teeth he bit hard, then with his tongue licked the reddened flesh until it turned a warm hue of pink. Arching up into Leon's hardened member, and digging his nails into to Leon's back in Urgency D breathed.

"I...Need…you…now,"

Quirking an eyebrow Leon gazed deep into the count's lust filled irises. Then leaning down to his ear he hissed.  
"Say it, Say my name,"

"What... Detective," D gasped writhing beneath him.

"Not Detective…Leon," Orcot purred latching once more to the swan like neck, electing a moan that rumbled deep from within his chest.

"L..Leon," D whispered, eyes closed in ecstasy.

"What was that," Leon asked slowly, teasingly beginning to pump the length of the now fully aroused count.

"Leon," D breathed.

"I can't hear you," Leon taunted, now trailing kisses from D's neck to his navel.

"Leon… please," D hissed growing increasingly impatient.

"Hmmm... I don't think I will just yet," Leon whispered pulling back and gazing into D's eyes.

Latching onto Leon's member and giving it a firm squeeze D hissed,  
"Now, Detective Leon Orcot," Eyes nearly rolling back in pure animalistic pleasure Orcot gasped.

"As you wish," Swiftly yet surprisingly gently, he prepared D and himself. Then swiftly he entered the slim Asian below him.

_Yes, oh god's yes soo tight! _Leon exalted.

"Harder, faster you damned mortal," D breathed nearly incoherent within the euphoria of pain and pleasure following each thrust of the man above him.

"Leon..Leon..LEON," D yelled driving his heels into the well muscled thighs of the blonde Detective. Simultaneously D clenched as Leon came into him.

"See told ya I'd have you screaming my name.

"Let's not get too cocky detective," D replied his breaths coming at a slightly slower pace.

"Detective is it?

End?

A/N: I really don't remember what the article of clothing D wore was. Though I'm sure it is present in the Manga it has since then slipped my mind. Thanks for reading please review. O, yes and if you want a reply then leave your e-mail address with your review. Kay one more thing If I get ten reviews I will turn this into a full fledged story. The next chapter would be called Sofu D.


	3. Authors Note

Okay so I know it has been like forever and I actually do in fact plan on furthering the plot of this story. Life has just become a bit hectic as of late and other muses have begun to attack my thoughts. Anyway thanks for those of you who still watch. Ok so before I post the next chapter I have a few questions on your opinions about some things. These are all yes or no. I have a skeleton for a full fledged plot but oyur input would be much appreciated.

Count D becoming immortal?

Male Impreg?

Count D Becoming Disowned?


End file.
